


Peter Parker's Spiders A Guide Made By Tony and Bruce So The People(Avengers) Don't Die Because Peter Lets(Makes) Them Hold Venomous Ones

by RoanOaks



Series: Princess Bride [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Chitter, Colors, Colors and Numbers, Guide, He keeps them in Stark's Lab, It's incinerated rn, Labels, Mama Spider, No Plot, No worries it's okee tho, Other, Peter can communicate with Spiders, Peter's Spiders, Peter's pets sorta, Princess Bride, Related to a fic, Revealing In A Haze, Spiderrsssss, Spiders, These are their names, Until it was boombed, a guide, hiss, legitimately not a story, numbers, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoanOaks/pseuds/RoanOaks
Summary: Peter sometimes forgets that his spiders are venomous. Tony and Bruce made this list of names and their spider types so when Peter let's(Makes) people (Avengers) Hold them, they aren't in danger. It doesn't help but oh well.





	Peter Parker's Spiders A Guide Made By Tony and Bruce So The People(Avengers) Don't Die Because Peter Lets(Makes) Them Hold Venomous Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a lot about spiders. I'm not a spider professional this is based on the smallest of research don't kill me for inaccurate facts. I did try to stay accurate. If their wrong, just inform me I'll fix it.
> 
> This is purely for the readers who are reading my fic, Revealing in a Haze. Here's all of Peter's spiders.

Peter has 38 spiders. Because of your ~~endless~~ many  ~~Fucking~~ ~~whining~~  Complaints about our  ~~Smart and nice but kinda stupid~~  Intern. He has 38. He puts them in cages which are labelled with numbers and colors. He doesn't tell you anything about them but he does  ~~make~~ Persuade you to hold them and so we've decided to tell you which ones are poisonous.

**FIRST CATEGORY: Blue labels.**

**Blue one/B1: Hobo Spider. Yes, that's its name. Bite is painless but do not get bit. Will make you sick and blistered and it is not at all pleasant.**

**Blue two/B2: Tarantula. You know what a tarantula is. Just, avoid. Peter says he's getting more of these soon so be forewarned. He says they will be labelled B2.5, B3.5, etc. Why ~~I~~ Tony ~~let~~ let's ** **~~my~~ his intern buy MORE spiders is a mystery.**

**Blue three/B3: Mama Spider. She's a wolf spider. She's usually on ~~my~~ Tony's head and so you don't have to worry about her. She won't let you hold her and she's the only spider against other's holding her so you needn't worry about her.**

**Blue four/B4: Trap Door Spider.** ~~PETER ** ~~MADE~~** ME HOLD THIS HUGE ASS SCARY MOTHERFUCKER I FEEL LIKE HE IS SECRETLY PLOTTING TO KILL US ALL.~~ **Not poisonous, but spider bite is incredibly painful. It's in B4 but it's identifiable by it's large size.**

**Blue five/B5: Huntsman Spider. Not very bad, if it's a big one the bite can hurt.**

**Blue six/B6: Funnel Web Glass Spider. Not bad. Low risk. Bite will not kill or hurt to much.**

**Blue seven/B7: Nursery Web Spider. Venomous but not enough to kill you.**

**Blue eight/B8: Brazilian Wandering Spiders. Venomous as fuck. ~~PETER LETS US HOLD IT ALL THE TIME IS HE PLOTTING OUR DEATHS?~~ can kill you if bitten.**

**Blue nine/B9: Yellow Sac Spider. Very small but it will make you sick if bitten. Symptoms last eight weeks after.**

**Blue zero/B0: Jumping Spider. Not considered Medically Threatening is all Peter said. We feel as though he's hiding something. (He never lets us hold it, either.)**

**SECOND CATEGORY: Orange Labels.**

**Orange one/O1: Venusta Orchid Spider. Won't harm you.**

**Orange two/O2: Flower/Crab spider. Can't hurt you. (Again, Peter just got really vague and said it was Not Medically Threatening. He never lets us hold this one, either.)**

**Orange three/O3: St. Andrew's Cross Spider. Low risk. If bitten seek Peter out but will probably not kill or hurt you to badly.**

**Orange four/O4: Black Widow. Venomous, but it hangs around Nat all the time so we think it's fine as long as you tell Peter you want to hold it.**

**Orange five/O5: Brown widow. Comes from the same family as the Black Widow but is less venomous. Bite's hurt but are relatively harmless.**

**Orange six/O6: Black house spider. Poisonous, but not lethal. Do not get bitten.**

**Orange seven/O7: Parson spider. You can suffer an allergic reaction to it's bite.**

**Orange eight/O8: Camel spider. Probably?? Not?? Poisonous?? Be wary.**

**Orange nine/O9: Brown Recluse Spider. Do not let bite. Extremely venomous.**

**Orange zero/O0: Mouse Spider. Painful bite, very venomous. Do not let bite.**

**THIRD CATEGORY: Purple Labels.**

**Purple one/P1: Bolas Spider. Can't harm anything either than moths.**

**Purple two/P2: Common House Spider. Obviously it can't hurt or kill you.**

**Purple three/P3: Marbled Orb Weaver. Not venomous to humans can't hurt you.**

**Purple four/P4: Furrow Spider. Also can't harm you.**

**Purple five/P5: Shamrock Spider. Cannot harm you.**

**Purple six/P6: False widow spider. Bite cannot harm you greatly.**

**Purple seven/P7: Redback spider. Can kill you.**

**Purple eight/P8: Eastern mouse spider. Painful bite. Can cause severe illness**

**Purple nine/P9: Garden Spider. May make you sick.**

**Purple zero/P0: Another orb weaver. Also not venomous.**

**FOURTH CATEGORY: Pink Labels.**

**Pink one/K1: Jewel Spider. Mild pain. Nothing super harmful.**

**Pink two/K2: Spiny Micrathena. Think: Mosquito bite.**

**Pink three/K3: Silver Agriope. Harmless to humans.**

**Pink four/K4: Daddy Long Legs. We do not need to explain this to you.**

**Pink five/K5: Bird Dropping Spider. Swelling if bitten. Use cold pack.**

**Pink six/K6: Two spined spider. Harmless to humans.**

**Pink seven/K7: Wishbone spider. Harmless to human again.**

**Pink eight/K8: We're pretty sure this is another black widow. When we asked Peter about it he got really quiet and asked us to leave. He looked unnerved. He never lets us hold this one.**

**FIFTH CATEGORY: Green labels.**

**These ones don't stay long. These are purely for research/experiment purposes. Peter lets us hold them but they don't stay long enough for us to identify them.**

**  
Peter is currently hoping to get more spiders, and all we know is that it's just different species of ones he already has. Different tarantulas, more garden spiders. Things like that. He's also trying to get Tony to get him this one spider, called a Darwin's Bark Spider. He used it to make the adhesive that landed him the internship. Currently, his spiders are more so pets than science subjects. All he does is take web samples. The spiders in the green labels are the ones he uses most often.**


End file.
